cooking time!
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: haruskah seorang gadis pandai memasak demi seorang yang disuka? wajibkah kemahiran masak-memasak bagi seorang gadis...? minna, gomennasai, di fict yang pertama itu, author salah pencet, ini diperbaiki lagi... hontou ni gomennasai... RnR ya...


**Cooking Time~!**

Disclaimer : ©Koge-Donbo

©BakAuthor

Anime : Kamichama Karin

Pairing : Karin x Kazune

Genre : romance, family, friendship (terserah readers lah)

Rated : K-T

Warning : OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu, terlalu memaksa, ide jelek, abal, AU, hancur, miss typo, dll

a/n : author bikin fic ini disempat-sempatin sehabis belajar… author juga hanya punya waktu setiap weekend. Miris? Sangat. *nangis bombay (readers: author sok dramatis! #PLAK!) hehehe… pokoknya….

_**ENJOY READERS~…**_

"Hhhhhhhh~…." Helaan nafas panjang muncul sekali lagi dari gadis bersurai brunette dan beriris indah itu – Hanazono Karin- nama gadis itu. Ia sedang merenungi nasibnya – yang mungkin - berada diujung tanduk itu. Ia mengingat taruhan konyol yang dilakukannya seminggu yang lalu.

….

**#flashback ON :**

"Karin! kau itu perempuan bukan sih? Masa' memasak saja tak bisa?"

"Geez….! Aku sudah berusaha tau, Kazune-kun!"

"Heh? Tapi makanan ini tetap saja terlihat tak bisa dimakan. Kau mau meracuniku, eh?" ujar lelaki itu- Kazune Kujyo- sambil menunjuk hidangan yang berada didepannya yang –mungkin- tak bisa disebut makanan.

( _Karin : *deathglare*_

_Author : #kabbuuuurrrr…._)

"Aku akan bertaruh denganmu! Aku akan membuktikan aku akan bisa memasak dalam seminggu! Kalau tidak, aku akan melakukan apapun keinginanmu!" gadis itu- Karin- berkata dengan semangat membara tanpa menyadari kenyataannya.

"Hem, boleh saja. Dengan kata lain, kau akan menjadi 'maid'ku bila kau kalah bukan?" ujar Kazune dengan _**'devil smirk' **_di wajah nya yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata tersebut.

"Ya! Tapi…. Jika kau kalah, kau harus selalu mengajariku memasak dan memakan masakanku apapun keadaannya!"

Kazune sedikit bergidik ketika Karin berkata 'Memakan masakanku apapun keadaannya!'. Membayangkan masakannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin muntah. Apalagi dimakan, bisa-bisa dia masuk ICU. Untungnya dia segera mengatasi hal itu. Kalau Karin tau, gadis itu pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"setuju!" mereka pun berjabat tangan dengan seringai di wajah masing-masing.

**#Flashback OFF**

…..

Oke, Karin akui dia agak menyesal karena membuat dan menerima taruhan itu begitu saja. Apalagi 3 hari lagi batas waktunya berakhir. Huh, bisa mati dia kalau Kazune menyuruhnya aneh-aneh kalau dia kalah. Karena, sampai sekarang, dia memang belum ada kemajuan dalam hal masak-memasak.

"Haaa….. aku harus bagaimana…. Karin no baka! Harusnya kau berpikir sebelum berucap!" serunya frustasi sambil menjambak surai brunette nya.

"Karin-chan, daijobu? Doushite? Kenapa kau berteriak? Ada masalah?"

Sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari seorang gadis bersurai indigo beriris kelam yang menengokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Karin.

"Ah! Himeka-chan… hhaaa…. Aku memang sedang ada masalah…. Masuklah..!" ujar Karin.

"doushite**?** Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?"

Karin terdiam. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

" Himeka-chan… kau kan pintar memasak apa kau mau mengajariku memasak hem?" ucap Karin dengan nada mencurigakan ditambah jurus '_puppy eyes'_ sukses membuat gadis disebelahnya-Himeka- bergidik.

"Me-mengajari Karin-chan? Bo-boleh saja.. Ka-karin-chan kan sahabatku…" ucapnya berusaha menghilangkan memori buruk ketika terakhir kali ia mendengar nada mencurigakan dari Karin.

Setiap orang dirumah ini- Himeka, Kazune, Michi, Kazusa- sudah pernah mengalami hal serupa yang berakhir dengan ijin sekolah keesokan harinya atau tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur seharian. Jadi mulai saat itu setiap mendengar kata mencurigakan dari Karin mereka memilih untuk kabur. Karena mereka sekarang tahu pasti, mengajari seorang Karin Hanazono pada suatu hal butuh kesabaran dan stamina yang luar biasa. Tapi bagaimana dengan Himeka saat ini? Ia benar-benar tak tega pada sahabatnya ini. Tapi… kalau dituruti kemungkinan besar ia akan ijin sekolah sehari –dampak dari mengajari seorang Karin Hanazono-

"waaaa~! Arigato Himeka-channnn….. kau memang sahabatku…"

Seru Karin sambil memeluk sahabatnya yang kelewat baik itu. Himeka membalasnya. Ia benar-benar tak tega pada Karin.

'keesokan harinya…'

_**(**__author :____minna… bencana akan segera dimulai… persiapkan diri…_

_Readers : *memasang penutup telinga, masker, jas lab, de el el_

_Author : #sweatdrop…. Back to story…! Yosh~!)_

Karin berdiri didepansebuah ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi medan pertempurannya a.k.a dapur. Sedangkan himeka berada disebelahnya dengan wajah pasrah. Mereka mengambil apron masing-masing dan mulai menyiapakan mental.

"Karin-chan,ehm.. ini yang pertama untukmu kan?jadi.. mungkin kau bisa memasak telur dulu?"

"Ha'i Himeka-chan!" lalu Karin mengambil sebutir telur dari rak. Himeka sudah menjamin persediaan telur mereka pasti akan habis sebentar lagi karena latihan memasak ini. Jadi ia harus menyiapkan uang untuk membeli lagi.

"Geeezzzz….. telur pertama gagal! Yang kedua!"

.

.

"Gyyaaaa…..! gagal lagi…! Coba lagi..!"

.

.

"Waaaaa~….! Sulit sekali….!"

.

.

35 menit kemudian…

.

.

"Hehehe…. Himeka-chan… telurnya habis… gomenne.."

Himeka hanya melihatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Sudah kuduga' batinnya.

"Da-daijobu… kau hanya terlalu cepat membaliknya… ka-karena telurnya habis… bagaimana kalau kita membuat onigiri?"

" Yosh~…! Baiklah….!" Seru Karin semangat.

Mereka mulai lagi dengan resep kedua. Dan tentu saja dapur yang mulanya sudah sangat rapi berubah menjadi lebih berantakan disbanding sebuah bangkai kapal.

120 menit kemudian….

.

.

" Waaaa~….! Sugoiiii~…..! Ternyata aku bisa memasak juga…!"

Himeka tersenyum senang melihat Karin. Dan benar saja sekarang badannya terasa lemas dan pegal karena mengajari Karin. Padahal dia kan berbuat baik tapi kenapa malah terkena karma? Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya.

"Hehehe…. Sekarang… Aku harus meminta seseorang mencobanya…"

Karin menengokkan kepalanya.

"Heh? Mana himeka-chan? Tadi dia disini…"

"Tadaima…" sebuah suara muncul dari ruang tamu.

"Aaahhh~….. Kazusa-chan, okaerinnasai…kau sudah pulang. Hei.. apa kau mau mencoba masakanku?" ujar Karin dengan puppy eyes begitu melihat siapa yang ada disitu-Kazusa- adik Kazune.

"E-engh…. Te-tentu.."

'Huh…. baru pulang disuruh mencoba masakan Karin-nee… Kami-sama.. lindungi aku…' kazusa sudah pernah mencoba masakan Karin dan jangan tanya dampaknya seperti apa.

Begitu sepotong onigiri memasuki mulutnya kedua iris sapphier Kazusa sukses membulat.

"Nah.. bagaimana enak bukan?" Tanya Karin dengan PD-nya.

"E-engh… a-aku.. k-kedalam dulu…" ujar Kazusa lalu buru-buru pergi.

Karin menghela nafas. ' Apa masih terasa tidak enak?'

Lalu ia meletakkan piring itu di meja makan dan duduk di sofa.

'Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tak pernah berhasil. Aku.. aku ini payah… aku memang tak keberatan kalau nanti kalah taruhan dengan Kazune-kun. Tapi… dia pasti akan mengejekku gara-gara hal ini. Aku.. tak pernah bisa membuatnya senang…' setetes liquid bening meluncur mulus di pipinya.

'Harus kuakui… aku.. menyukainya…. Tapi… aku yakin dia tak menyukaiku… aku tak pernah bisa membuatnya senang dan berhenti membandingkanku dengan Himeka atau Kazusa yang pintar memasak….'

Ia lalu menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya dan terisak.

'Apa harus pintar memasak supaya Kazune-kun mau menyukaiku?'

"Karin? Doushite? Kau.. menangis?"

"A-ah! K-kazune-kun… da-daijobu.. aku.. hanya kelilipan.. a-aku mau ke kamar dulu"

"Jangan bohong." Ucap Kazune sambil menahan tangan Karin yang hendak melenggang ke kamarnya.

"A-aku… K-Kazune-kun… aku… aku mengaku kalah dari taruhan kita.. walau waktunya belum habis… ta-tapi… aku akui aku tak bisa memasak… tak akan bisa… aku.. akan menepati janjiku…" Karin terisak lagi. Kazune membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Lalu sesaat dia tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, hanya itu masalahnya? Kau kan sudah berusaha, lagipula kalau kau tak mau dengan hukuman itu… aku akan menggantinya." Ujarnya sambil membalikkan badan Karin yang tadi membelakanginya.

"A-aku.. hanya malu… Kazune-kun.. pasti akan mengejekku… setiap wanita harus bisa memasak bukan? Aku..aku ini payah…"

"Kenapa kau malu kalau aku yang mengejekmu? Padahal saat diejek Kuga dan Nishikiori kau tak bereaksi."

"Ka-karena… aku.. a-aku… aku… aku suka padamu! Puas?! Maka dari itu aku malu jika kau mengejekku! Setiap orang pasti akan malu diejek! Terutama oleh… orang yang disukainya…" Kazune mematung tak percaya dengan setiap kata yang meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis seorang gadis bersurai brunette dihadapannya ini. Lalu dia tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala gadis dihadapannya itu.

" Gomen, aku tak pernah tahu hal itu. Kau tahu? Harusnya kau memberitahuku. Kalau kau mau, aku juga mau membalas perasaanmu itu."

"S-sou-ka?"

"Ya, dan aku tak hanya memandang seorang gadis dari hanya kemampuannya memasak. Itu kan hanya factor pendukung. Tapi.. lebih baik kan jika seorang gadis pintar memasak?"

GREP!

Kazune membeliak tak percaya lagi saat Karin memeluknya erat. Tapi ia membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku..aku pasti akan pintar memasak! Aku akan membuat Kazune-kun senang! Aku janji! Aku janji Kazune-kun" ucapnya lirih dengan sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Arigato. Soal taruhan ini… kita batalkan saja. Aku tak mau kau memaksakan diri. Aishiteru Karin."

"Aishiteru mo, Kazune-kun"

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OMAKE-**

**.**

**.**

"Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan, Micchi, Kazusa-chan….! Aku membuat curry…. Hehehe…. Aku kan baru belajar jadi.. yang mudah dulu saja ya…" ucap Karin sambil menaruh semangkuk besar curry yang tidak terlihat seperti makanan apalagi curry.

Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, Kazusa berpandangan satu sama lain. ' Apa sudah boleh panik dan kabur?' pikir mereka.

"Nee minna, ayo dimakan… ini masakan special dari seorang Karin Hanazono…! Tak ada penolakan!" ujar Karin sambil berkacak pinggang dan memasang devil smirk-nya dan yang lain hanya memandang satu sama lain lagi dan meneguk liur sambil bergidik ngeri.

' Kami-sama…. Kita akan mati….!'

.

.

.

**~BENAR-BENAR OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

(A/n): Karin-chan sama seperti author… gak bisa masak -,-" kadang-kadang emang nyebelin sih, cewek itu harus pinter masak… udah kodrat kali ya… don't forget, RnR~! Karena saya masih author baru, jadi harap dimaklumi kekurangannya ya…


End file.
